


KG+YM｜加害人

by Arcnas



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas
Summary: *死捏他
Relationships: Kagami Hayato/Yumeoi Kakeru, kgymkg
Kudos: 4





	KG+YM｜加害人

「僕の死ぬ所を見ててね。」

这是他手机里信息栏里置顶的最新消息，也是最后留下的仿佛诅咒一般的话语。

“如果要找加贺美老师的话，他不在办公室就是在凉亭哦。”

这是学生间流传的话语，也是人所皆知的事实。

“加贺美老师似乎很中意那个凉亭呢，每次路过几乎都能看到他……”

“是呀是呀，难道是因为从那个地方看到的学校的风景很好吗？其实也一般啊……除了墙下的花坛以外也没什么东西了吧。”

“不说其他的，光老师那张脸在凉亭里安安静静的批卷子就已经是一幅画了，还要什么其他风景做装饰？”

“也是！啊，真羡慕老师以后的伴侣啊，每天都能对着这么一张帅气的脸。”

“但是我上次看到老师左手的小指上戴着一枚戒指欸，我没记错的话这是代表着不婚吧？“

”说不定只是因为没找到心仪对象，暂时的呢！这么说来，我是不是也有机会啊……“

”嗐怎么可能，别瞎想了。“

”妄想一下都不行吗！太过分了！“

”嗯嗯，那作为补偿我给你讲一个恐怖故事好不好？“

”这根本互相矛盾吧怪不得你文学成绩这么差…什么故事？“

”恐怖故事是…这个学校死过人哦~“

那条信息发来的时间是凌晨12点02分。

加贺美刚打算睡下，手机的屏幕就刺眼地亮了起来，比光线更刺眼的是那条不明所以却简短的消息里所包含的巨大信息量，加贺美只是呆了一瞬，抓起手机，甚至连衣服都没有换，不顾家里人的阻拦就冲了出去。

目的地是来信人的家。他熟练的从地毯下面拿出钥匙开了门，跌跌撞撞地冲进了空无一人的房间。一切都整整齐齐地被收拾好了，窗户是关着的，书本按照大小堆在桌子上，衣柜里也没有几件服饰，被子四四方方的叠好放在床上，一直放在床头柜的自己送给对方的木制相框却不见了。  
一切都是空荡荡的，就像屋子的主人不想留下任何生活过的痕迹一样。  
房子的合同被放在木桌上，还有一张纸条，大概是为了给房东一个交代吧。

不在，不在这里，那会在哪里。  
学校？  
他猛地转身跑出了有些破旧的小小屋子。

开什么玩笑？  
外面的风比他想象中的大，此时正在呼呼地往他的领口里灌。加贺美虽然冷却也管不了那么多，寒冷更能让他保持清醒的头脑，此时他整个人因为激烈的运动和不知何处而来的郁闷情结而亢奋无比，之前的睡意消失的无影无踪。  
在说什么？为什么？什么意思？  
这么一句没头没脑的话……  
加贺美仔细回想了一下，早上的状态明明还是正常的，一起笑着，一起上课，一起吃饭，然后道别回到各自的家……？  
他真的回去了吗？仔细想了想他今天似乎没有往平时的地方走。  
他咬了咬牙制止了自己的想法，一种不好的预感在他心中蔓延开来。

夜晚的校园静悄悄的，教学楼漆黑一片，只有风吹过植物的声音。加贺美径直穿过操场，有夜灯在周围还有皎洁的月光，其实并没有暗到看不清路。他抬头看美丽的漫天星光，点点繁星在夜空中绘制出复杂的五线谱的模样，明的暗的交错着编织出一首让人静下心的安眠曲。  
他记得对方很喜欢夜空，还和他说过如何辨认不同的星座。他们曾经在加贺美家的阳台一起看过星星，月光洒在对方的脸庞上模糊了轮廓，长长的睫毛和刘海在他的脸上落下了神色的阴影，可那双红色的双眸里却充满了愿望和光。  
他就是在那一瞬间无可救药的心动了，从此再无第二人。  
加贺美在同一片星空下快速地穿过操场，绕道了教学楼的后面。他拿出手机拨打对方的电话，无人回应，系统预设的铃声却突兀地在一片寂静的校园里响了起来。他的神经一瞬间被绷紧，迅速地往声音的来源赶去。

亮着并且发出吵闹铃声的手机，被封上的信封，有些破碎的相框，染上红色液体的草丛，沾血的白色衬衫，凌乱的黑发，闭上的红色双瞳和嘴角微微勾起的弧度。  
和已经完全没有了「生」的气息的身体。

”啊那个传说吗我知道，似乎是学校的前辈吧？“

”是哦，似乎是个瘦弱得和个豆芽菜一样但是很好看的男生呢。“

”嗯~听起来很受欢迎的样子…“

”嘟嘟——不是哦。相反，是个很自闭的人，总是把自己边缘化所以遭到排挤呢呢。“

”欸，意想不到……所以就被校园欺凌了？“

”嘛…算是吧。你想，校园里的大明星只和你交好这件事，是不是会收到别人的议论？久而久之就是各种流言四起，乱七八糟的……对吧。“

”因为别人嫉妒，于是下手暗算那个男孩子？“

”嗯，可能是吧……具体的我也不清楚，毕竟也没听说找到凶手什么的。“

”在讲什么故事，能不能让老师也听听呢？“

突然插进女孩子们里窃窃私语的的男声让她们下了一跳，回过头就看见刚刚提到的加贺美老师正看着她们，蜜糖色的双瞳里沉着笑意。

“啊……加贺美老师。我们在说这个学校的恐怖传说。”

“恐怖传说？”

“对哦。这个学校好像曾经死过人呢，似乎是被人陷害的，听说就在那个凉亭附近……”

“那个不是传说，是真的呢。”

“诶！”

“我听说加贺美老师曾经也是这个学校的学生，莫非老师您知道详细吗？”

“详细………嘛，算是吧。”加贺美的笑容淡了些，“其实并不是被陷害的。他太聪明了，太理性，同时也太感性了。”

明明当时有更好的选择，明明没有必要选择这个最差的结果。

“想听吗？那件事情的真相，不过要保密哦。”

“Yさん，当时的确是很自闭的一个人，是自闭的天才。能想象吗？从第一次测验开始就霸占着年级前五的位置，但是就算是同班同学提到他的名字的时候也会一愣，再回想一下班级里是否有这个人。”

“和他的初次交流是运动会的时候，跑步比赛抽签把我和他分到了一组，结果运动会当天用力过猛…他就把脚崴了。”

“你们说他瘦的和豆芽一样吧？他身体确实不是很好，因为家里不是很富裕的情况也不怎么吃肉。总之崴了脚以后我就把他送了回去，他的住所就是很普通的民宿，但是收拾的很干净。”

“那个人啊…怎么说，明明只是把受了伤的他送回家这件这么小的事情，却固执地说要报答我。我当时也没想很多，顺口说了一句如果我以后学习上有问题那就拜托Yさん了，结果……就莫名其妙的开始了一对一的补习。”他说着笑出了声，看起来是真的很怀念那段时光。

“那时候我的成绩就算中等，被他辅导了以后直线往上升。他真的是很聪明的一个人，解释的方法非常易懂。哦对了，他还很喜欢音乐。”

“这么想想，还真是不知不觉的我们关系就好了起来……啊抱歉，一不小心就沉迷于回忆往事了，你们说他是被谋杀的是吗？其实算答对了一半吧。”

ハヤトへ

我能遇到ハヤト真的是一件非常幸福的事情。ハヤト那么优秀的一个人愿意和我来做朋友，这是曾经的我完全不敢想的。  
其实有一件没有说的事情，但是一直困扰着我，渐渐地变成了压力。  
ハヤト啊，太耀眼了，走在路上就会吸引别人的目光，和我简直是两个极端。  
所以渐渐的有更多人注意到了我呢。不断的有人问我和ハヤト是什么关系，一次又一次，无论是男是女。我看到了他们眼中的羡慕，但是更多的是嫉妒。  
ハヤト在情人节那天送了我巧克力对吧？就在这里，我们初次接吻的地方。  
那一幕被人看到了，于是第二天便开始了，桌子上的谩骂，一个人走在路上的时候旁人的指指点点，毫无理由四处流传的流言...  
我没有告诉别人，我以为自己是能忍下来的，我不想给别人，给ハヤト添麻烦。  
这一些我都忍下来了，我想着只要我是爱着ハヤト的那我就都能忍住，但是当我被人叫到天台上面，被一群人指着鼻子说我不配呆在你的身边的时候，我却无法反驳。  
我一无所有。  
我颤抖着，叫嚣着，拼命的告诉自己，不是的，不是这样的，别听他们的话，可是负面想法却无法控制地在脑子里增长，谩骂诋毁的话语被刻入了灵魂里让我无法逃脱。  
于是我接受了这个现实，我不配呆在ハヤト身边的事实。我想试着离开，却悲哀的发现我已经做不到了。  
再这样下去我的负面情绪会影响到ハヤト的，但是我真的抑制不住了。我在夜里失眠，哭泣，做到的噩梦全是关于你的。  
我离不开你，我太自私了，也对你说不出“请离开我”这种话，更说不出“最讨厌你”这种违心的话。  
于是他们爆发了，在这里，由我亲手。  
优柔寡断的文字诀别似乎完全没有用，只有这个方法才能彻底切断联系吧。没有了我，ハヤト的生活一定也会好起来的。  
可是最后的最后我还是自私了，请原谅我。

だから、ちゃんと生きてて、僕の死ぬ所を見ててね。  
愛してる。

翔より

破碎的相框里放着两个人的合照，这是学园祭的时候加贺美用手机拍下然后打印下来送给对方的。  
加贺美曾经偷偷拍过很多，做作业的时候，吃饭的时候，无意识地做着小动作的他，但是合照仅仅只有这一张，原因是对方因为觉得自己不上镜不喜欢拍照。  
照片里红着脸比着小树叉却还是老老实实地用上目线看着镜头的他，和把对方拥在怀里的自己。

自己从收到那条消息开始不过半个多小时，但是他究竟隐瞒了自己多久，一个人承受了多久这种无形的压力和毫无意义的欺凌...  
加贺美思绪混乱，但是他又异常的冷静，他本以为自己会歇斯底里的，可现实是他面无表情的看着恋这周遭发生的残忍的一切。他抬起头想再看看对方喜欢的美丽星空，可是就一眨眼，星星似乎全部消失不见，只剩下漆黑的像是要吞噬一切的黑洞一样虎视眈眈的盯着他。  
他又看了看周围，不由得苦笑了起来。就算是最后的最后他也依旧是个天才，对方把这里布置的像个谋杀现场，这可能是最后留下的报复吧。  
这个犯人一辈子都不会被找到，但是欺凌过他的所有人都是谋杀者。  
沉默了半晌，加贺美只是把信和相框还有对方的手机拿走。  
如果警方看到通话记录就不好了，他想。  
帮忙伪造现场，哈哈，自己这样也是共犯了，不过似乎也不赖。

结果到最后那帮废物一样的警方也没有找出事情的真相，就当凶手心思缜密安排好了一切将所有都敷衍了过去，虽然现实确实是如此。  
和他想的一样。  
那天晚上加贺美通宵未眠，他甚至不记得自己是怎么回到家中把对方的遗物藏好的。当天早上他特地提早去了学校，不出意外的看到了同学在那人桌子上涂涂画画的一幕。  
就是这个吗。  
加贺美的心底窜出无名的怒气，但是他脸上却露出了笑容，一步一步地朝着对方走去：“请问您在做什么呢？”  
那人没有抬头，也没有反应过来问话的人是谁一般头也不抬的继续在桌子上涂涂抹抹：“还能做什么？在他的桌子上做点恶作剧咯。谁让他和加贺美君走那么近...”  
他脸上的笑容愈发愈灿烂：“那为什么不亲自问问加贺美君为什么要和他走这么近而不是和其他人呢？”  
“你好烦啊这有什么好问的，肯定是因为他做了什么手脚啦大家都这么说的...噫?!”  
啪嗒，记号笔落在了地上发出了清脆的声音，然后咕噜咕噜滚了几圈到角落里。那人回过头，看着满面温暖笑容的加贺美，寒意却止不住的往上窜。  
“不是...我......”他结结巴巴的，身体却不住地颤抖，“大家都这么说...也都这么做...他活该！是他活该！加贺美君你一定要看清楚啊！我们都是为了你好！”他突然歇斯底里了起来，讨好般地看着一步一步向他靠近的加贺美，一步一步，沉重又缓慢，明明只是几米的距离却走的像几个世纪那么那么遥远。  
他像终于知道了害怕一样，颤抖着跌坐在了地上，狼狈地向后爬去，可加贺美依旧沉稳的迈着步子，脸上带着一如既往的笑容，就像是锁定了猎物的雄狮一样不会放过对方，而是好心情地看着弱小的生物绝望挣扎。  
身后是墙壁，面前是猎手，他看到了加贺美卷起袖子抡起了拳头，只能绝望的屏住呼吸闭上眼睛准备承受这一击。  
「...ハヤト。」  
疼痛并没有降临，他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，看到的是近在咫尺的拳，和刘海遮住面庞看不清表情，只是保持着这个动作的的加贺美。刚刚的杀意似乎消失的无影无踪，他咽了咽口水，趁着对方没有继续攻击的意图的时候，连滚带爬的逃走了。

加贺美低着头，攥着拳的手臂无力地垂了下来。现在再做这种事情又有什么意义，就算报复了他也回不来了。  
其他人怎么会让他听到那些诋毁的话语，于是这些利刃全由那个瘦小又默默无闻的身影一个人背负了。  
配不上吗？其实是自己配不上他吧。  
那不是自杀，凶手是所有人。  
包括没有发现对方不对劲的自己。

「ハヤト。」  
“......夢追さん。”  
「...泣かないで。」  
“..................ごめんなさい。”  
呆在我身边其实很辛苦吧，我没能察觉到，也没来得及保护你。  
就像是被轻轻地拥进了一个熟悉的怀抱，被对方用冰凉的手擦掉了脸上的泪，加贺美一直维持着没有爆发的感情终于到达了临界点。他扶着恋人曾经的座位，在空无一人的教室里像是要把一切都宣泄出来一样地无声咆哮。

身体被运走后，校方强行把这件事情压了下去，又在他死去的地方搭建了一个花坛好掩盖掉一些踪迹。  
学生时代的他依旧是高人气，不过几乎婉拒了所有人的邀约，有事没事就跑去花坛那里发呆。那儿的花朵开得鲜艳，就算没有搭建保护棚，刮风下雨也好好的挺立在那里，就像加贺美眼里的他一样，默默无闻又美丽强大。  
不过加贺美还是亲手为这个小小的花坛搭上了透明的保护棚。  
他用手指触摸花瓣的时候总是温柔的，像是在抚摸他人的脸庞一样，会不自觉的露出笑容。  
这片花坛变成了他一个人的领地。

毕业以后进入社会他也没有多加考虑，直接就申请了母校回来当老师。  
顺便还资助了学校在花坛附近搭了个凉亭。  
当时发生的事情变成了传言留了下来，听某些喜欢早到学校的学生说，有时候来到班级的时候会有一个人影伫立在教室的书桌边上，短短的黑色头发，脖子上戴着一副耳机，看起来瘦瘦弱弱的弱不禁风。要是出了声被他发现了也只是会回过头歉意地笑笑，然后一眨眼就消失了。  
也会偶尔在那个花坛附近出现，靠着墙壁，似乎在想着什么美好的事情一样，如果和对方不小心对视到了的话，他会噙着笑容比一个嘘的手势，然后消失。  
如果是幽灵，一定也是一个温柔的幽灵吧，曾经见过那个人影的前辈这么说道。  
传言里有提到被欺凌的学生的事情，也有提到一名高人气的学生和他做朋友的事情，不过都没有提到他们的名字，久而久之也不会有人去记，当时和他一起就读的知道这件事的少数人也没有回来就职，这让加贺美稍微松了口气。

虽然老师只是顺口提了一下他们之间的关系，不过看他一聊就停不下来的样子，一定是一个对他来说非常重要的人吧...

“...散播流言的每一个人都是谋杀者，因为你永远不知道后果会是什么。”加贺美这么说着，把不甘和后悔全藏在了眼里，“...这就是为什么我那么厌恶校园暴力的原因。”

作为当事人，作为加害者，同时也作为受害者。

“好啦，好像耽误了不少时间，谢谢你们听我说那么多哦，太久没有说过这个故事都快被我埋在记忆深处了。”像是从悲伤里恢复过来了一样，加贺美重新挂起笑容，掏出手机看了一眼时间又很快关掉，两个人的合照一闪而过，“六点二十八...不知不觉都快六点半了，快回去吧。老师还有点事情要处理需要先走一步，抱歉了。”

加贺美有些歉意地告了别，然后转身离去。

窗外的风吹起了略透明的纱窗帘，一个半透明的人影从窗口跃了进来，像一片羽毛一样轻轻地落在了地上。  
黑色的短发，脖子上挂着一副耳机，穿着白色衬衫的制服，是那个传言中的幽灵。  
……是老师壁纸上的另一个人，啊。  
他睁开了眼睛，红酒一般的瞳孔在身上停留了一会儿，笑着冲这里点了点头，然后竖起手指放在嘴边。  
「ハヤト和我的事情，要保密哦。」  
随后他便朝着离开的那个背影那边跑去。

隐隐约约的，小拇指上的戒指借着夕阳的光，照亮了墙上的阴影。


End file.
